


Sacrifice

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for hardtime100 challenge #175: Future</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> written for hardtime100 challenge #175: Future

When Toby finally walks out of Oz

 _(finally because there’s no way he’s ever going back to that place, no way he’ll make that mistake again)_

he does so without a heavy heart. This time around there’s a lightness to his steps, carrying him across thresholds between the past and the present, no invisible noose tugging him back.

Uncertainty is for rainy day contemplations.

And when Harry

 _(the son he barely knew, the one handcuffed to an absentee father like some tabloid cliché)_

stares at him expressionless first then smiles shyly, Toby sees what Chris ultimately gave him.

A future.


End file.
